Past Insanity
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Ciel has Schizophrenia, so he's locked up in a room; locked up in his mind... but what if what he's seeing is't all in his head? what if what he's seeing, is another life time? what if... it's his own past?  Slash. COMPLETE
1. Flickering Dreams

**Hey! This is our first Black Butler fic [ hehe, kuro – **_**shit**_** – suji!] you disgust me! Lol, any hoo, this is AU, there will be severe OOC for some of them, but I'm going to stay as true as possible… this is a 'future' fic, meaning TODAY time, 2011, ect, yeah so [ENJOY] what she said, lol**

Ciel Patron sat on his clean white bed with a sketch pad before him and a red crayon clutched securely in his hand as he hummed happily and colored in the picture he had done in his Image Therapy session that day. He was only ever aloud a pencil or pen with the nice people around, but on his own he was allowed his crayons; he had proudly earned that reward in his first year, something he still got praised for.

He was a good boy.

He placed the red down, looking for his green and yellow colors when the heavily secured door to his room opened. He smiled up the nice lady who came in with an old man – a doctor – who was holding a syringe. Ciel happily continued coloring, his left arm held out readily. In his second year, they had installed a permanent IV, because his veins had begun to vanish.

Once they were done, the nice lady handed Ciel a blue sucker, which Ciel happily took and popped into his mouth. He always got a lollipop. Even though he had it painless he was not the only one who had the IV… he was however, the most well behaved patient in the 'white' house.

Ciel called in the 'White' house because there was A LOT of white; white walls, white coats, white pills.

Ciel giggled at the last one, lifting his eyes just in time as another nice lady walked in; she had a small clear cup that held four pretty white pills in her left hand and a glass of water in her right.

"Thank you Miss White." He smiled politely up at her, just as his butler had taught him. He called all the people who worked in the 'white' house, miss, or mister white. They simply smiled, too busy to really care.

"You get any visitors today darling, or you remember anything new?" the plump woman asked, watching him drink meds and checked his mouth afterward to make sure he had swallowed everything.

"Both; Elizabeth was dancing around, and I remembered she broke my ring."

"Your family ring?" the woman asked absently.

Ciel started nodding, but then frowned deeply, his fingers stilled in his coloring. "n-no… I mean yes… I – I mean-"

Suddenly Ciel jerked back, mismatched eyes rolling into his head, sweat quickly forming on his brow and plastering the midnight hair to the pale skin.

The nurse cursed and jabbed at the emergency button right outside the door.

Doctors rushed in and held the boy down, injecting sedatives into his IV and holding him until the violent thrashed became simple jerks; pictures on the walls fluttered in the wind caused by the frenzied staff, and a forgotten picture fluttered down with a cascade of crayons… a blank shark toothed smile stared up at the now silent boy, green yellow eyes watching behind slashes of red.

~888~

_Patient name: Ciel Patron_

_Age: 16_

_Date of Birth: 12-07-1995_

_Date of Admission: 19-08-2005_

_Diagnosis: Acute Schizophrenia_

_Patient review: _

_At age 10, patient suffers nightmares which evolved into day terrors/night terrors. Patient spoke of 'parent being murdered violently in a fire'. Patient started hallucinations and delirium. Sever mood swings, symptoms of split personality's. 'Imaginary friends'. Patient speaks as if he is another boy – boy existed in 1876/1890 - and can give detailed accounts of those seasons; concluded that as patient loved history before symptoms set in patient researched extensively then his imagination twisted the facts- coincidence. _

_Once patient realizes that he and his Alias are indeed separate beings, patient suffers severs fits. Patient is quiet, polite, and speaks often of his Alias's 'friends'._

_Speaks often of supernatural beings; demons, reapers, angels, hell hounds, phantom creators, super powered beings and of being close with a fair few of these 'beings'._

_Patient has been hospitalized for near six years, symptoms increased._

_Alias Name: Ciel Phantomhive_

~888~

_~Burning houses surrounded Ciel, and he sat watching his butler fight the angels, fire burning up at their feet. He sat on the bridge, idly watching as the Thomas rushed by under him…. ~Air whipping past, breath ripped from his body, eye patch washed away and water flooding lungs… ~warm grip pulling, pulling him from the icy hell, crimson eyes silently watching… ~warmth pulling, cold body dropping, hanging in the air before passing perfect lips, encased in warmth and feeling at home… ~warmth ripped away, light exploding, worlds erupting, screams crashing through the pain… ~a voice, liquid encased warmth… ~"It's a boy!" screams tearing at tiny lungs… ~We'll call him Ciel! It's the name of a young earl! Amazing historical story I tell you!"… ~"my baby, mama loves you"… ~"happy birthday my baby!"… ~"good night champ, happy tenth birthday" warm lips caressing… ~screams and pain, crimson flickers… ~caged, locked away and played with, mocked, petted… ~screams; silence… ~"do thy wish to form a contract?"... ~"yes, my lord"…_

Ciel shot up in his bed, sweat dripping from his ivory skin, mismatched eyes – his birth mark – wide, a single name trembled on his lips;

"Sebastian!"

**Ag, I don't know, is it any good? I most likely got info wrong as I'm only on episode 7 and Vol5 ch23 so yeah, forgive me please ^_^. Any hoo, this is AU unless you haven't noticed, and for those of you who wanna know what happened after Ciel went 'bye bye' I'll be showing that in the next chapter! Love you guys! Bye!**

**Oh and btw, I actually know what I'm talking about with the schizophrenia thing, we're like that! [I'm the cool one!] there are others, but their at some trip in Alaska… don't ask! Lol, please review! PLEASE!**

**Lisa, [aku-chi]**


	2. Filling the Void

**Chapter two, hey guys, CHECK OUT MY POLE… also, in advance, sorry for the shortness of this chapter… but don't worry, the longer chaps will come now ^_^**

A man stood atop one of the highest buildings in New York, clutching a sobbing secretary to his chest as he over looked the city.

"W-why me?" the blond bimbo sobbed. The man – who went by many names – turned crimson eyes down on the woman clutching at his leather jacket. He wanted to play.

"Really now?" he started, cutting through her pitiful ranting. "Suicide is not the way to go…" he griped her wrists in one hand, still ignoring the blond.

"w-what? I am never going to-"

"Silly now! How could you cut your wrists? And while at work, isn't that a little attention seeking?" he ran his black nail over one of her delicate wrists, ignoring her now confused and scared shouts, and smirking as warm blood dripped onto his hand. "Such a waist! Here, allow me to help clean it up."

Her terrified scream fell on deaf ears, as the now slitted eyes locked on her wrist and dragged the struggling arm to his lips. He cringed at the hot blood; disgusting human filth… he sucked greedily, sharp teeth slicing deeper.

"NO!" the woman screamed, and the man smirked, letting her go and watching her stumble back-

Right over the side of the building.

"Really now, such a stupid thing to do… suicide helps nothing, tsk tsk."

The man sighed, looking down at his blood covered hand; he lifted it up and licked his dinner off slowly, taking the filthy blood one lick at a time off the most precious thing he had.

The 'tattoo' was black and looked half done, a semi-circle and what looked like random lines inside; it had not been complete since that night…

As he swiped the mark with his tongue again, a soft voice seemed to whisper out of the air, caressing him in ways he had forgotten existed.

"_Sebastian_"

Oh, that voice; so many years had passed since he had allowed that voice, that name to enter his mind. It sounded so perfect, yet so faint. He longed to hear it again, he longed to see the deep blue of his master's eye, the violet of the other, oh how he longed…

As unbidden as the voice and name had come, the memories of that night swam back into his mind.

_~888~ flash back ~888~_

_Sebastian landed, busting off his tail coat before turning to smirk at the carnage and destruction his masters orders had created; over filthy angels. _

_What fun. He looked around, ready to go to his master, take him-_

_The contract was done._

_His revenge had been completed._

_He turned crimson slated eyes towards the London Bridge, only to freeze._

_His young master was falling._

_Sebastian moved quickly, watching as his master fell with a look of wonder and disinterest on his young face as he sped towards the speeding waters below; Sebastian put on a burst of speed as his master crashed into the freezing waters of the Thomas River._

_Luckily, as he was 'one hell of a butler' he pulled the small body out only a moment later, clutching the freezing body against his own._

_He landed on the opposite back, laying the shaking body across his lap as he felt the contracts pull; time was up, time to collect._

_Sebastian smiled at the wide eyes that watched him, lowering his face till it was but a mere inch away from his little master; then he lowered his lips to the now blue tinted ones, pulling in a breath as mismatched eyes fluttered closed. He felt the warmth touch his lips, his red eyes narrowed as the delicious flavored of Ciel's soul caressed his lips and slid over his tongue._

_He looked down at his hand, saw the seal start to break, almost as if it were sending into his flesh._

_Suddenly a terrible pain tore through his midsection; were his master's soul lay…_

_The warmth of the soul was torn away, cut out of him; he lifted enraged red eyes to see a young reaper; a sneer adored his lips for but a minute before Sebastian attacked him with an enraged cry. He tore the stupid boy limb from limb; but alas… the soul, having not been taken, not eaten nor reaped, had vanished._

_Sebastian felt something tear at him… and it had nothing to do with the gaping rip that adored his gut…_

_~888~ end flash back ~888~_

Sebastian clutched at his chest, moaning slightly at the tell tail pain.

He had felt the complete warmth of his Ciel with in him… if only for a moment, but still… the pain lasted much, much longer…

~888~

Ciel sat in bed, looking around the room that was basically his life; he was waiting for a nurse to take him to the bath room so that he could bathe…

He wasn't used to these moments, when he knew where he was exactly and why; wasn't used to being even more trapped in his own mind.

He giggled dementedly as a woman came and pulled him from the room, taking him to the bathroom. He smiled as she pushed him gently into warm water, hummed as she washed his pale form. He stared curiously at the boy in the mirror, fascinated by the eyes; one cobalt blue, and the other a blue flecked with purple and white flecks. He knew from his hallucinations that it was simply a part of a picture; a semicircle and a outer line with gashes through it… the star was the hardest to see, but since he knew it was there, he smiled anyway coz he could see it.

When he was done and dry, the maid dropped him off in his room, he walked to the wall and studied the pictures. Childish and crude, they still showed his creations. He ran his finger over a silver haired man, a giggle escaping that matched his own – in his mind, he reminded himself – and then moved to a group of three; they were always in pictures together… but the most frequent, and his favorite, had its own words added in.

Ciel giggled to himself, feeling his mind dropping into the more 'sane' set of the Earl. Before all proper awareness left him, he touched the 'lips' of the crimson eyed man.

"Yes, Sebastian, you _are_ one hell of a butler… but where are you now?"

**Pitiful! I should hand myself over to the 'disaster' police right now! Oh the utter yuck of this chapter? It's just dreadful, isn't it? Oh and to clarify to my mystery PM'er, my Schizophrenia is very mild, not as bad as that.**


	3. Lost and Found

**Chapter 3**

**Hey my darlings! i just want to say….. GO CHECK OUT MY POLL! It rocks, I'm converting my stories in to manga form (for those who don't speak obsessed, that is the same as a comic) so go choose which ima do first.**

**YES now let's continue!**

A tall dark haired man helped his wife out of their blue mini car after they had pulled up outside of Haverford State Hospital and held her hand tightly as they prepared themselves for their weekly meeting with their well-loved son.

Martha Parton intertwined her fingers with her husbands, her eyes teary already with anticipation of seeing her little boy. She brushed wispy blond hair off her pale face, turning wide blue eyes on her love. Edward Patron smiled slightly as they walked past reception, saying their _hello'_s, stepping into the elevator with practiced ease.

Both were prepared for the worse.

As they entered the long white hall and started down, they heard the quiet voice of their son. They cringed; the voice was wavering, which meant their son was near a 'normal' state of mind… they did not know which was worse; the haughty state of the Young Earl, or the medication loopy state.

As they entered the room, slightly hazed eyes turned towards them; a spark of recognition behind confused disapproval.

"Who, who are you?" he demanded; only then he turned his head to the side and stared into space. Then his eyes light with recognition and he turned back to them, only a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Mother? Father? Sebastian just told me he invoked a ritual that allows me to communicate with you; I apologize for not recognizing you sooner. It has, after all, been three years since I saw you in any state."

Martha nodded, not mentioning that they had been their only a week before. The doctors did not understand this case of schizophrenia exactly, the brain stats were messed up and so they had simply just labeled it as what it closest fits.

Edward smiled at his son, brown eyes sad.

"Yes, that Sebastian of yours is quiet the man… or should I say demon?"

Their son snorted delicately, and Martha once more thought of how well her son could fit into high society should his mind stay that way forever.

"Yes, he is simply one hell of a butler."

They both smiled at that, already used to their sons 'butler's catchphrase.

"Yes, my darling," Martha started, sitting next to her son and gently flattening his disheveled hair. "How have you been in this past week?"

Edward and Martha listened with weary amusement and curiosity as he told them about some Indian prince, his butler and the 'hand of god' awesomeness of it, they listened to the tale of how the butler 'betrayed the prince, of how they entered a curry making contest, of how Sebastian had made a curry doughnut, how they were tie until the queen herself showed up and declared that Phantom company was the winner; how an Indian woman – whom the prince had come to England looking for, had actually run away from the spoiled prince. The prince's butler turned out to have only betrayed him because he wanted to protect him; and then they went home.

Martha sat the entire time watching her son and husband interact, a strange feeling of impending doom steeling in her stomach. She always felt this was when she watched her son…

She couldn't help but wonder-

"Excuse me ma'am, it's time to go, hours are up." A tiny nurse with thick glasses stated. Their son stared at her for a moment with furrowed brows before nodding hesitantly, eyes clouding over slightly… he then looked between the adults in the room, a crazed smile forming on his lips as he gradually and seamlessly fell out of his delirium.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy…." And then he turned away, humming a song which involved crazed giggles and even crazier words, grabbing his crayons and continuing a picture taped to his wall - of a flaming house.

Martha felt like cursing and thanking the gods at once; cursing for the harm they did to her baby, thanking; because it had been months since her real son said a word to them.

~888~

Grell Sutcliff sat idly at his desk, scissors tucked carefully at his waist, and polishing his spiced up chain saw on the polished desk top of one of his partner's, William T spears. He hummed to himself as he lovingly caressed the death scythe; he had begged his slightly older lover to let him get the paper work done; thankfully their older lover had said it was only fair… also when you have two lovers, holding out means that _if you want sex, agree with me or you don't get any, but I can still go to him if you are stubborn…_ also, living forever, holding out can last for a _really_ long time.

After he finished that he noticed an email had arrived on his blackberry.

_Work task: two souls dispatch, two minutes apart, car accident. 6:41pm/6:43pm. _

A second later a second message came in.

_Work task: one soul, suicide – shot to head – 6:42pm_

It took a moment to realize he had just been handed two jobs, that happened at the same time… well shit!

He couldn't miss either one; even though near two hundred years had passed, he still got lectured over his little 'jack the ripper' stunt… he didn't want to get into to trouble!

He couldn't ask Will to help as he was busy with a major job…

He pressed speed dial on his phone, tugging at the frilly red mini-skirt he wore and tugging at his black tank top; he listened as the phone rang as he slipped on his stiletto heels.

"Ah! Babe, I have a huge favor to beg of you! Please, please, please help me?" he put on his best helpless voice as he pulled on his tight red hoodie, pressing phone between shoulder and ear as he tied his knee length red hair up. "Really! Oh thank you love, I'll send the bloody task to you now! Mwa lovies you!"

He hung up and texted the one about _two souls_ to his oldest partner, checking his makeup and glasses before grabbing his scythe and going to north London.

~888~

A cloaked figure stood watching as it started to rain heavily on a particularly dangerous stretch of highway; watched as lightning hit a large tree just as a mini blue car drove under it, sending the now flaming tree crashing into the car. He strode forward, tall silver scythe cutting through the dead couple.

He watched the cinematic record play out with darkly hooded eyes.

It only _really_ got interesting after the woman turned twenty three, and had a little boy named Ciel.

He watched the lives play out… right up until twenty minutes before.

"Hee hee hee, well, isn't _this~_ a surprise… hee hee _hee_~"

The cloaked figure walked away with the souls, an extra spring in his step as he headed for his lovely lady's work place.

"Hope you like you're _surprise~_, mi 'lady Grell… hee hee _hee~"_ he muttered to himself.

~888~

The nervous doctor walked into Ciel's room, hands shaking as he injected a calming drug into the boys system.

"Ciel," he started gently, "I have some unfortunate news… your parents passed away."

A half confused look crossed the boy's face, and the doctor saw his start to retract into his shell.

"Of course, they've been dead for three years."

"No!" he insisted, hating how the other doctor's made him do this. "Listen to me!" he watched with satisfaction as the boy became aware, drug hazed eyes tearing up.

But then the boy started to giggle.

"What's the difference?" he asked while giggling madly, "their son's dead anyway! Dead in the head!" the boy shrieked hysterically, laughing crazily and started clawing at his skin, his face. "He's dead in the head! Dead in the head!"

The doctor cursed, holing the boy down as he suffered through his breakdown.

"… _dead in the head…_ he sang softly before he fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Okay there, it's not as long as I wanted, but it seems my mind is in some sort of semi strike, and it simply won't tell me the demands! Gah! … Who can guess who Grell and Will's extra partner is? Hehe, cookies for the first to guess! 1****st**** place Choco chip, 2nd sugar cookies 3****rd**** gets Eet sum Mres… everyone else who guesses right gets some **_**special**_** cookies [DON'T GIV ETHEM HINTS!] AH! Aku-chi, I thought you were in the box! [A box? You trap me in a box, and expect it to contain me?] er… yes? [Sweetie, my teeth are sharper than Grell's… not to mention it was a CARDBORED box…] …. And? [omg you're an idiot!]**

**Love you guys! Don't forget my poll**

**Lisa [and a annoyed-] but superhuman [aku-chi… how am I superhuman?] you got out the box [*facepalm*]**


	4. Breath Taking Tales

**Chapter4**

**Okay, I am a little iffy on this chap coz I can't find my notes… and this if AFTER I finally organized them! I only doing this chap coz I kind of overkilled going over this one ^_^ [she really did] (it was annoying!)**

**First! My lil cookie contest!**

**1****st**** place goes to – drumroll please… [*bangs pots and pans*] *winces* ahem, CherryFalvouredPoison! *Hands over box of homemade choc chip cookies!***

**2****nd**** place goes to [*more banging*] Chibi Moko-chan! *hands over homemade sugar cookies***

**3****rd**** place [*pouts coz pans were thrown out of window*]! Is Gummybear . Michaelis! *hands over store bought Eet sum Mores* sorry they not home made, but I can't bake short bread for some reason…**

**And finally! The **_**special **_**cookies! *hands out yummy bone shaped cookies as calls out names* Hope Diamond! PennyBlu! ShikiNurse! Yay!**

**Also, here are some bran cookies for everyone else, just coz I love ja!**

**Now shall we go on?**

Grell lay over his desk, licorice between his teeth and he sucked as he flipped another page in the latest _Teen_ magazine. He had to keep up after all and vogue was just so last year.

He was busy looking over the body of Taylor Lautner, next to Kirsten Stewart, trying to figure out why most of the human population was going gaga over her… he could understand Lautner, but the girl was honestly a stupid bint! Yig. He chose instead to study the shirtless 'werewolf'.

"Hee hee hee~ looking to replace me darling?" a light voice asked from the door, and Grell looked up to see his partner studying the picture with him.

"UNDERTAKER!" he cried out happily, jumping into his partners arms and kissing him deeply.

"Hee hee hee, I thought I was Greg this week?" the silver haired male smiled as his lover lifted his fringe and giggled happily;

"Nah, Greg is so last Tuesday. I like Undertaker for now."

Undertaker shook his head at his lovers antics, smiling at the name game his lil lady had created out of a moment of boredom.

"I have a gift for you my lady… hee hee hee~" Undertaker stated, kissing Grell's hand and bowing slightly; he was pleased that he could still bring a blush to the zealous reapers cheeks after a hundred and thirty two years of being lovers.

"A gift?" Grell asked, and Undertaker smirked at the stars he could practically see dancing in his young lover's eyes.

Undertaker nodded, pulling the silk scarf from Grell's neck and wrapping it around his eyes.

"Lovely scarf, where did you get it love?" he asked as he gently blinded the now bouncing reaper.

"It was on my desk when I got back; Will left it, I think…"

Undertaker nodded distractedly, giggling as he led the flamboyant male by the hand as he walked through the twisting halls of the academy.

After making sure his lover was thoroughly lost, he led him to the cinema room.

Once there, Undertaker left his love in the center of the room, letting him fidget a little. He then nodded to the slightly taller man who was watching from the shadows; William T. spears walked forward and gently removed the scarf from his eyes.

"WILL!" an excited reaper called out happily and jumped his second lover. The two shared a short but passionate kiss before breaking apart and looking in sync to their older lover.

"Babe," Grell started, seeming to forget he had his legs wrapped around William's waist and twisted around, unintentionally – or maybe intentionally, you never know with that lil minx – rubbing their groins together; Undertaker smirked happily as he saw William tense. "Is Will my gift?"

"hee hee hee~, no darling, but he does need to be here; I would have called Ron also but he's with his new girlfriend, hee hee hee~; you could say it's a gift for all of us"

"Oh goodie!" he smiled, hopping off the still tense William and sitting on one of the chairs, wrapping his scarf back around his neck. William followed, sitting next to the red head.

Undertaker started humming as he walked to one of the computers that littered the room; he pulled out one of the records he had taken that evening. He slid the USB device into the port and pressed play.

Grell watched as the 52inch flat screen monitor flickered and then played; Undertaker skipped a few scenes until he was satisfied before sitting next to his younger lovers.

_Martha screamed as another contraction cut through her body; Edward stood next to her grip his hand in a death grip, muttering soothing words as she screamed._

"_Shh, love, you're doing great!" he muttered as he kissed her sweaty head._

"_DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW I'M DOING!" she screamed, as the doctors told her to push. "I SWEAR, YOU COME NEAR ME WITH THAT DICK AGAIN, I'LL CUT IT OFF!"_

'_I didn't mean it, I wanted many children; we both did, but then I was in so much pain, I couldn't think of even sex at that point.'_

_Hours past in a blur, pain coloring everything in its cruel colors. As she lay there, panting, she suddenly noticed the silence; she had never felt more terrified in her life._

'_It was the delighted gasp of the nurse as she washed my baby clean that put me at ease.'_

_The woman rushed forward a powder blue blanket holding a wriggling baby; the silence still scared her, but the little moving limbs were like a miracle to her; they had had so much trouble getting through the pregnancy, but this was all worth it._

"_What will you name him ma'am?" she asked as the nurse passed the baby over; Martha looked down…_

_And gasped._

_The baby's eyes were wide and staring at her keenly; his eyes were beautiful._

_One was a deep dusky blue; seeming to rival the ocean of tropical seas, and the other was a blue-violet color, flecked with white specks, shapes even. _

_Her baby boy was so beautiful._

"_We're not naming him now;" Edward started. "We promised her brother we'd let him help name him."_

_~888~_

_Randal Evan's smiled at his sister as she held her baby tightly, eyes misty as she stared at the dark haired baby._

"_I have a name that I think you'll like; a lovely historical story! A boy, who lost his parents, came back and looked after his estate, running an entire business!"_

_Martha looked up, brow furrowed; "the story you told me about the Toy Factory?"_

"_That's the one!" he said, brushing his red locks from his smiling face._

"_Ciel…" she muttered, looking at her little baby; he was swatting at her thick blond hair. "French…"_

"_It mean's sky…"_

"_I like it," she muttered, _

'_It will remind him that he should always reach for the stars; and if he can't reach them, we'll be happy if he rests in the clouds…'_

_~888~_

"_UNCLE RONDOL!" a hyper six year old screamed as he barreled into his uncle. Martha watched happily with Edward at her side. She smiled apologetically at the elderly gentleman who had been trying to gain her sons attention. She left her husband and his business partner to go speak with her brother and son._

"_Randol, she said fondly smiling happily, as he son babbled about his history books that he had read – with parental help – thoroughly and how he remembered so much._

"_Yes, champ, I'm proud of you." He said happily, "I got you a gift." He dug through his bag, pulling out an antique looking bear from the satchel. "It's from the 1800's… I know you love history just as much as I do."_

_Martha watched as he son squeal and grab the bear; he wiggled until his uncle let him down, and then ran to the glass cabinet that was 'his'. He unlocked the cabinet and placed the bear next to other artifacts that his uncle had given him; he never played, as his uncle had told him the importance of looking after these things._

'_I loved my brother, and it touched me that my son loved him just as much'_

_~888~_

_Martha clutched her sobbing eight year old to her chest, tears streaming silently down her cheeks as the coffin was lowered into the rich black soil. _

_Her black dress fluttered in the chilly wind, her husband had a loving arm wrapped around her delicate waist._

'_I watched my young son step forward as soil stated being tossed in, a single red rose clutched in his hand.'_

"_Loves you Uncle Randol…" the soft voice drifted through the air, touching the hearts of all present, and Martha sobbed quietly as the rose was placed on the dark soil._

'_It was fitting; the color he loved best, for its passion and love, placed on his resting place by the child he loved most… amongst all the pale and dark pain, that spark of passion was what started the healing for all.'_

_~888~_

_Edward laughed as he hugged his now ten year old son, smiling at the camera as Ciel excitedly opened his presents and ignored the few children attending his 'party'… no matter how hard she tried, he son did not like childish games at times; he disliked other children also…_

"_Thank you mammy, thank you daddy." The child whispered, holding his gifts tightly._

_~888~_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the scream cut through the house, waking Martha and her husband awake. The two ran out of their room as another scream tore through the house, sending sparks of terror into the parents._

"_NOOO! STOP! MOM! NO! DAD PLEASE! AAAH!" Edward crashed into the door, splintering the pale wood and stumbling into the room; he was ready to fight off whatever was threatening their son._

_They froze as the saw their little boy violently thrashing in his bed, tears streaming from his open but unseeing eyes._

"_Ciel!" Martha cried, running to her baby and wrapped him in her arms._

"… _Mommy?" a small terrified voice whispered_

"_I'm here baby. Mommy and daddy aren't going to leave you, never!" she whispered, looking into her husbands terrified eyes._

"_You were burning, mommy, you and daddy were burning, you were gone, and they were taking me away!" he sobbed against her chest, holding onto her with bruising force._

"_shh, love, shh…"_

_~888~_

_Martha held her son's fragile body as Edward spoke to the doctors. She didn't understand! How could her baby – who had never watched a horror movie in his life – describe to them such horrifying tales; rape, barbaric rituals, starvation, burning bodies, murder, prostitution… she was what she'd like to call over-protective, and she knew her son wasn't meant to know these things!_

"_May I suggest a psychiatric ward; I've seen these symptoms in patients who suffer various stages of mental distress._

_Martha shared a look with her pale husband._

_~888~_

_Martha sniffed as the nurses lay a sleeping boy into a white bed; sever schizophrenia… what had her baby ever done to deserve this horrible fate?_

_Her son was kind, sweet, and hardworking… now he was stuck in a world were monsters existed._

_Martha grimaced as she remembered those first months… the things he had described… those were humans he saw in his mind… yet they were more monstrous than any of these 'fabled monsters'…_

_~888~_

"_Mother? Father? Sebastian just told me he invoked a ritual that allows me to communicate with you; I apologize for not recognizing you sooner. It has, after all, been three years since I saw you in any state."_

_Martha felt her heart clench at those words, tears threatening to fall over her shallow cheeks. _

'_I spoke on autopilot; I couldn't look at the boy who had her son's face…' _

_I looked at the pictures on the walls; the red-haired reaper, one of Ciel's favorites. The red eyes of his 'butler' the smiles of other insane beings, the giant hell hound, and cats… also flames, so many flames…_

'_Red… the color of passion… of blood… pain and agony, anger and hate…'_

_Why does his world hold so much red?_

_Martha came back to life when her son came to her… HER son…_

"_bye mommy, bye daddy"_

'_I almost sobbed with happiness, only to die a little as he picked up that color red.'_

_~888~_

"_Martha, don't worry," Edward started, gripping his wife's hand as she stared blankly into the distance. "The doctors said the new medication is showing wonderful results. Apparently that's the third moment of 'awareness ' this week!"_

"_I know love… I just want my baby back." She whispered, tears that she had been holding back now flowing free. "I just – EDWARD LOOK OUT!" Martha screamed eyes wide as she saw a flaming tree crash down over them._

_The car swerved, pain erupted and everything went blank for a moment._

_When she came to, the air was shattered, the pain was terrible._

_As cloaked feet stepped into her vision, she grimaced as she looked over at her red painted husband; she couldn't even cry for him as her world faded into black_

_THE END_

The 'film' stopped, but only Undertaker moved; William was holding a shaking Grell and staring blankly at the blank screen.

"h-how?" he choked out.

"When a soul's path is similar to it's past, they will regain memories of said past." Undertaker said calmly; a sign that this was the truth.

"He's alone!" Grell's thick voice suddenly muttered, as he shot up, yellow-green eyes wide. "we.. we…"

"We have to get him." William stated. "Even if we have to bring the filth along too; Ciel will not be able to cope with out the demon."

"Sebas-chan?" Grell asked, causing William and - surprisingly – the Undertaker to tense up. Though they knew Grell was theirs, it didn't mean they couldn't be jealous.

"yes." William bit out.

"But first, hee hee hee~" Undertaker giggled, looking at his lovers, "we get the boy!"

~888~

Ciel looked up as the doctors came in; he cringed at the smell of sulfur.

"Hello, my name is Ruby, I'm-"

"You're a demon." He said coldly, glaring at the lower form demon. The type that needed a body. Sebastian had taught him well.

The bitch sneered; "well, well, I just wanted to know what someone's lunch was doing in a loony bin."

"Sebastian has his reason for leaving me here." Ciel stated; at that moment he was – or so he had thought – in his own mind, but the appearance of this 'person' made him wonder at his own sanity.

"Sebastian?" the bitch hissed, her coal colored eyes widening, she stumbled back, properly looking at his eyes for the first time.

Just as he was about to respond, the doctor threw back her head and thick black smoke rushed forth.

Ciel sat and watched, disinterested. When the woman came to, she was confused. Ciel turned away and climbed into bed.

He felt lost, but as the medication ran thinly through his veins, he shivered with some unknown form of… anticipation?

**THERE! Mwhahaha! I'm done… you guys might have noticed Ruby, but don't worry, it has very little to do with this story… the sequel though *snicker* well, that's a surprise: yes there will be a sequel, and it's ganna be an Xover. So anyhoo, hope you guys enjoyed…. Oh oh oh! did you see! I made it longer! 2344 words!**

**As you guys must have noticed, I'm not a fan of staying behind in times if the rest of the world is NOW, that's why the Reaper Co. it PIMPED up!**

**Love you guys! MY SISTER BETA'D FOR ME! Give a round of applause to the lovely Sonya Kritzinger! My lovely lil sibling!**

**also, this chapter, when you read the Record, the song that speaks to me is Nightcore - what lies beneath ... go watch it on Utube!**

**Lisa!**


	5. Goose Chase

**Chapter 5**

**Yay! Another chapter! Hoping you guys like this ^_^**

Sebastian stood stiffly before an expanse of glass, blood covered fingers loosely gripping a glass of brandy, as he stared over the city of Rio. He took a sip of the Klipdrift as he turned away from the cheerful city, eyes landing on the still body of a wanted murderer.

The man started blankly back at him with unseeing eyes, blood dripping from his eyes, his ears, his nose, and his lips; around him was a pile of papers, pictures of beautiful young boys looking up at him; the words MISSING stood in stark relief.

The man's soul had been bland and bitter, as was his blood.

"Sebastian." A teasing female voice came from the shadows. "I've been looking for you."

"Shouldn't you be in America with your new 'pets'" he asked tonelessly, turning to look at the blond woman. "Ruby"

"pft, I just came from England 'my lord'" the last part she said mockingly, but Sebastian ignored it; it didn't matter that he was indeed her over lord, or the she didn't respect him in the least… he had lost much respect when he had lost the soul of a mere boy… also the fact that he had mourned that loss, had made lower demons pick at him and mock him.

"And why, I ask, does the whereabouts of a pitiful demon weakling mean anything to me?" Ruby bristled, then barked out her words, reminding Sebastian of the 'bitch' she was.

"Because I have found your new toy, which you have obviously lost, by his incomplete seal." She said, as if she had won something over him.

This caught his attention. "I do not have a contract."

"Yeah right! And what the hell! Ciel? You honestly pine for that human from the 1800's? He told me your name; I'm not stupi- agh!"

Her words were cut off as Sebastian grabbed her throat and scanned her mind.

What he found sparked a flame in him that had been dead for a long time.

His Ciel had returned.

Ruby watched with growing terror and unease as the broken demon lord in her seemed to glow with a sparking fire, which grew into a blazing inferno of strength.

"You know Little Ruby… the way you seek me out is far to formal a way… by the demon laws, I need to punish you…"

Ruby began struggling to leave the body she was in, but Sebastian 's power trapped her; she stared with terrified eyes at the demon who was legendary to be the best torture master hell had seen in a thousand years.

"But, I guess I should reward you for showing me where the boy is…"

Ruby sobbed in relief…

"I'll kill you quickly then, shall I; it really is too bad Lilith didn't keep you on a shorter leash, how is she ever going to get those boys of yours to off her now?"

Ruby felt a burning hand rip through the vessel, gripping onto her black soul, and the pain screamed though her; Sebastian listened idly as the pitiful demon before him screamed in agony, and smiled as it fell on his ears lick a sweet orchestra of… well not angels, those things were far too screechy for his liking… perhaps it rivaled the sweet sound of kittens purring…

When the bitch's soul burned out, Sebastian dropped her body and stepped over her, picking up a bottle of brandy as he went. He took a swing of the liquor, listening as police sirens drew closer to the building he resided in.

He then threw the bottle between the two bodies that lay before him; with a snap of his fingers, hell fire burst to lifer in the liquor.

He walked to the window, sliding it open and stepping calmly into the cold night air.

He simply smirked as he fell towards the ground.

~888~

William stared sternly at the nurse at the reception, his stoic attitude and strict business suit making the greying woman nervous.

Grell stood back with Undertaker, both wearing business suits, but neither emitting the chilly aura of William, so even if Grell had his hair in a tight bun, knee length grey skirt and crisp white shirt and fitting blazer, and Undertaker wore the same as William; it didn't change the fact that William was the best for the job of pulling this off.

Grell meanwhile was distressed; he wore not a thing in his favorite color, and his makeup was so plane… he wouldn't even listen to his lovers when they said he was still lovely; he looked like a school headmistress, and not the fun kind.

"Yes, the papers are all here" William said, his voice radiating impatience. "His parents signed them, now where is the boy; we do not have all day."

The nurse stuttered, telling them where he was; but when William and Grell turned, Undertaker was already halfway up the hall.

~888~

Ciel lay in the bath, giggling every now and then as he gripped his crayons. His bottom felt cold from the exposer as he floated on his stomach, arms on the sill and paper and crayons scattered on the ledge.

The new medication was singing through his veins, a stronger dose but it kept him in the 'real' world and on a near permanent high; he was always giggling at the strangest things now.

The door opened but Ciel ignored it; it was most likely just a nurse, coming to check he hadn't drowned himself by accident.

"hee hee hee~, lovely picture Ciel, but I haven't worn that ting in years, hee hee hee~"

Ceils head shot up; before him was a smiling man in a suit, silver hair tied back but fringe hiding away his eyes; a scar ran over his face.

"hee hee." Ciel giggled himself; he reached behind him for the button for the nurse. Obviously his meds had worn off.

Before he could press the button though, a bony hand gripped his wrist and pulled it away; this caught Ciel's attention… never, not even once, had his illusions ever _touched_ him.

"You... You…"

"Yes, dear, hee hee hee, I'm real… so is everything you've been seeing, hee hee hee."

Before a stunned Ciel, who for the first time since his tenth birthday felt right, despite his drug hazed mind, could answer a breathless woman stumbled into the room.

"Babe! Don't run off- eep!" Grell noticed the naked boy in the room and spun around.

"Grell?" Ciel asked, giddy and high. "You know, grey doesn't match your complexion."

Grell, forgetting the boys nakedness, spun around and smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. "I know! But the boys still say I'm pretty; I disagree."

William chose then to walk in. "yes, you are not merely pretty; you are beautiful"

"So you got you wish? Not only Undertaker but William also." Ciel said, smiling at the flustered reaper.

"I think it is time we get going; that woman might actually call in the business card I gave her; I do not think she will handle someone answering at the agency very well."

"hee hee hee, she works here, maybe she'll recommend a visit, hee hee hee."

"Yes, let's go; I need to get out of these dreary clothes!"

William helped Ciel out the bath, which caused Grell to 'eep' again and declare that he would wait outside for them.

By the time Ciel had gathered all his things and they had gotten out side, Grell was in a pair of black short shorts and a red tank top. Ciel smiled at him, complementing his knee high black boots; Ciel was quiet taken aback by the hearts that seemed to bubble out of the red-head.

"Now!" Grell said, giving the others a shark toothed smile of sweetness, "let's find Sebas-chan!"

Ciel was too happy with the three; he didn't even notice that his meds had worn off…

But he felt fine… normal even…

~888~

It was nearing dark out, as Sebastian walked into the mental institution, body clad in a crisp suit and confidence singing through the very air he walked through. As he reached the reception desk, he gave the elderly nurse a winning smile.

"I'm here on behalf of my cousin, Ciel Patron. I'm a distant relative but I think I can make him more comfortable at home."

The nurse was a bubbling mess by this time. "S-sorry sir, he's been moved to a more s-secure location… b-but they l-let a card, so if you'll g-give me a moment, just let me find it…"

The blushing woman was digging through the mess of her desk when a scream cut through the air.

"DEMON!" an old feeble woman was pointing an accusing finger at him. "SPAWN OF HELL, STEALER OF SOULS! FILTH, IN THE NAME OF GOD BEGON! DEMON!"

"Oh, Martha hush now!" a young woman scolded the frantic woman. "I'm so sorry sir, just this morning she was babbling about Gods of Death, I hope she didn't scare you."

"No need to apologize, I understand." He said with a smile._ Hmmm, the woman is a seer, how odd…_

"Here you are!" the receptionist cried out suddenly. Sebastian took the card, turning to leave.

Only to stop in his tracks; on the card, in practical, no-nonsense letters, were the words _William T. Spears._

Sebastian felt a cold rage burn through him.

This was the last time a reaper stole what was his.

**There we are! Hope you liked! Hehehe, [you guys must friend Lisa on LJ, her username is krummelpap!] so anyhoo, only have to wait till Tuesday to get my report, fingers crossed please! Did you see the klipdrift comment! Lol, it's my dad's fav bandy… and my dad's name is Klippies! lol**


	6. Finding You

**Chapter 6**

**This is the final chapter guys! Hope you don't hate me for it, coz me promises there a sequel! It's going to be called **_**Coming Home**_**. It's ganna be a supernatural/kuroshitsuji crossover ^_^**

**Also, don't be confused, there will be slight time jumps, but just to show you what's happening in different places at the same time!**

**Also, for the sex scene – it will be clearly marked from beginning to end for those of you who wish to skip it – I suggest you listen to **_**dance with the devil – breaking bengiman**_**… it just kinda, hehe, suits it, yeah? Slight shota too, coz Ciel is only 16, but that's past the age of consent so its not statutory rape… last time I checked… DON'T FLAME THE MATTER!**

Ciel watched with interest as Grell all but threw open the main doors of the Reaper Academy. The place was beautiful, with grand high ceilings, glistening white walls of pure marble and the floor seemed to be inlaid with gold. It was a lovely sight.

Grell was just starting to tug Ciel towards his office when the intercom crackled to life.

"_Grell Sutcliff please report main management office, please report immediately"_ a toneless and utterly bored sounding female voice rang through the hall.

"Well I wonder what that's all about" he turned to his lovers, but didn't get to say anything as Ciel tugged on his hair, ever so lightly, trying to get his attention.

"Can I go with you?" the puppy eyes the boy was unleashing on Grell made the flamboyant male squeal and hug the boy to him, spinning him in a few circles before putting him back down; "oh yes! How can I resist such cuteness?" he quickly pecked both Undertaker and William before dragging Ciel with him out of the room.

Ciel giggled happily, which made Grell look at him and frown slightly. "Aren't your drugs worn off yet? Why are you still so… happy?"

Ciel smiled at the reaper. "I'm not sure, but once over heard my parents talking with a doctored, my mum was saying she wanted her kiddy back, but the drugs were changing me… the doctor said all the stuff had permanently messed me up… 'parently, I'll have sever mood swings, and am most likely stuck in the mindset of a young child for the rest of my life…"

Grell watched intently as the boy's face seemed to fall. "Do you think Sebastian will still want me after he finds out?"

"What do you mean?" Grell asked, for once serious.

"Well… I love him… loved him then too, and I… I think he loved me too… but he loved Ciel Phantomhive… and that's not… it's not me…"

Grell stopped right outside the management office, face very serious. "I don't know Ciel; he ate your soul; can you be sure he loved you at all?"

"You forget I was inside him; I felt how he held my soul… it was so tender and love felt…"

Grell paused for a second, thinking deeply obviously he had used all the seriousness his body possessed because he suddenly squealed and did a happy dance. "I knew you were meant for each other, and _oh my_ 'I was inside him' Ciel, excuse me, but that's sounds deliciously naughty!"

Ciel blushed slightly. "Grell!" he said, laughing loudly. "You're such a perv… and anyway, I think I'd prefer him inside me." At this Grell swooned slightly, only to laugh happily and open the door to management.

"Wait here for me, you minx!"

Ciel waited, staring at the door with trepidation, there was silence for a while when a loud shriek shook the whole building.

The door burst open and a very angry Grell stomped out.

"How _dare_ he treat a lady like such? My _word_."

Ciel followed after the fuming reaper; he was curious… very curious indeed.

~888~

William watched his younger lover skip out of the room, the boy seeming to flutter bonelessly through the air as he was pulled along.

He shook his head at Grell's actions. Sometimes he wondered why he let the red-head get away with the troublesome things he did… then he remembered that he loved the fool.

He chuckled on the inside, when the main doors seemed to be blown off its hinges; as the dust cleared, William narrowed his eyes as the red glow of demon eyes was the first thing to be noticed.

"William," a pleasant voice chilled most to the bone, "so lovely to see you again… it really is too bad that we meet on business**." **Before William could answer those red eyes hardened in rage and the demon lunged towards him.

He didn't even notice Undertaker giggling as his scythe shot out, hitting the demon and sending him flying; the demon must truly be in a fit of rage to have let that get him.

Before he could ask what the hell was wrong with the demon, Sebastian flew at him again… with a coat rack.

The rack hit William in the chest, throwing him high into the air; he landed on his feet, hard eyes focused as he jumped into the air. He was suspended, watching as the red eyes glared at him; Sebastian jumped up, leaving the rack on the floor and grabbed the records – what idiot had thought to put those there? The academy didn't deal with music industries! – And threw them like Frisbees as he seemed to fly through the air.

William did his best to dodge the flying disks, but he hissed as one cut through the skin of his shoulder; he frowned… this was his best suit.

He glared at the smirking demon, who had somehow gotten his hands on… Undertaker's death scythe.

William snapped his head towards his older lover, and saw the man happily giggling and clapping his hands. That reaper was enjoying this far too much.

Sebastian watched him as he landed on the floor in a crouch, face seeming to malt slightly, looking a little like a crows, and black feathers starting to glide through the air; his side of the hall seemed to be fading into darkness. Reapers started whispering and scurrying around in fear; Undertaker had somehow gotten hold of a chair and a tube of popcorn…

William jumped at Sebastian, swiping at the enraged demon; Sebastian seemed to twist and turn through the air, dodging the blur that was William's scythe.

Both were suddenly thrown off course by what sounded like a banshee; the walls and floor shook with the sound and everyone was showered in a fine white dust.

Sebastian and William stared in the direction of the truly frightening shriek; momentarily they agreed that they would hate to get on the bad side of whoever had emitted that sound.

They snapped back into the present; striking at each other again.

Sebastian jumped back, his hands seeming to glow an ugly red. Sulfur seemed to fill the air, hell fire burning to life on the demons hands; William was hard pressed to dodge the flaming balls that were being thrown at him.

This was annoying; where was the boy?

~888~

"How dare he, utter pigs, all of them, and they- what in the name of all is that smell?" Grell covered his nose as they neared the entrance hall.

When they opened the door both Grell and Ciel froze at the sight; Sebastian and William were fighting heatedly.

Then three things happened at once;

Grell let out another shrill shout, shocking _almost_ everyone present ("oh there you are dear!" Undertaker giggled)

Sebastian threw more records that cut sharply through the air

Ciel gave a strangled shout and ran into the fight

Almost everyone watched with fear as Ciel ran right into the path of a spinning record. Sebastian shouted out to the one he searched for, only to see a silver blur snatch his little master out of the air; Undertaker landed before the frozen demon.

"I think this belongs to you… hee hee hee~"

He stepped aside and Ciel gave a joyful cry, running forward and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's tall frame.

An explosion rocked the already trashed hall, black and blue light seeming to burst from the two.

When the light cleared, the reapers could clearly see a glowing pentagramic seal on the demons hand, which was buried in his young charges hair.

"I love you Sebastian…" the boy whispered, turning mismatched eyes on the demon, before pulling him down and kissing him hard.

Sebastian moaned, unable to resist the creature that had haunted his every moment since his death.

"Eh-hem! There are ladies present you mongrels!" Grell called out, hand on hip and staring at them in disbelief. "Here, use my apartment, just wait for a privet moment!" he threw a sparkly set of keys towards the two.

"You guys have your own apartments? Don't you live together?"

"Well, we usually live at Undertakers, but every couple has arguments… no shoo! Go have smexy fun!"

Sebastian took the keys, bowing, before grabbing hold of Ciel and leaving the premises.

"Well, looks like you two are going to be suspended too. " Grell stated looking around the hall while Undertaker hummed to himself, swaying on the spot.

"Suspended? !" William's voice was shocked. "Who's getting suspended?"

"Pft, that perv in management can't handle rejection, so he 'suggested' I take a few months leave… utter pig…"

William was fuming but when he turned to consult Undertaker on the mater, the man was gone.

"I wonder where Undertaker has gone."

"Yes, were is Tim?"

William sighed, rubbing his temple. _Not again!_

~888~

Sebastian held the young body against him as he jumped from building to building; the human city glistened around them and when Sebastian looked down he saw wide eyes reflecting the lights; it was beautiful.

Finally they landed down where the keys stated the address was; Sebastian knew they were at the right place simply by the blood red door the penthouse sported.

Ciel did the honors of unlocking the door. Inside was very well done.

The carpets were a dark, nearly black, blue, complementing the creamy white walls and plush leather couches. The windows were all coved by thick wine red curtains. Sebastian could see a _very_ red kitchen off to the side; he ignored that for a short passage that had the door, clearly marked _bedroom_.

Sebastian let Ciel lead the way, and couldn't help but be fixated by the boys lovely backside.

Ciel opened the door and gasped; the room was lavished in red and dark blue silk; a massive bed dominating most of the room. The bed was made up of white and red fabrics, looking soft enough to fall through. Sebastian picked the boy up, laying him over the edge of the bed

__**888~slashy sex now begins~888~**

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, anticipation singing through his blood; the demons eyes seemed to glow a brighter red as he leaned down, capturing those full pink lips.

Ciel moaned at the feeling; he had gotten kisses from his parents, but this was completely new to him… the way Sebastian's lips crushed over his with bruising force, his tongue seeking entrance and tracing out the hidden areas of his wet cavern. Ciel arched slightly into the demon's hands as he undressed him.

Sebastian pulled away from the male laying under him, looking upon the flushed cheeks and dazed eyes. The boy's hair was mussed and his lips swollen; he pulled back further, looking hungrily at the body splayed out for his inspection between sensual red fabrics that seemed to caress him were he lay, legs slightly spread and body already glistening with sweat.

Ciel was small for his age, his skin pale, thin wiry muscles pressing against it, as if begging to be set free, his hair was longer that Sebastian remembered, blue black hair sticking to sweat slick skin. Chest rising and falling with shallow breaths… and between his long legs, in a nest of blue-black curls, standing erect and leaking, was the pale staff of his Bocchan.

Before Sebastian could inspect further, Ciel let out a slight whine, squirming in the bed. Sebastian decided he wanted a taste.

Swooping down he ran his tongue over the reddening head; Ciel cried out in surprise, back arching and eyes wide

"w-what... Ah! W-why - ohhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Sebastian didn't let him finish, taking the erect member into his mouth and sucking skillfully; he wrapped his tongue over the head before pulling off slightly. He gripped the base and sucked on the head, letting his lips brush against the rim, electing more moans from the withering form under him. He glanced up; Ciel had been gripping the silk sheets, and had pulled them up over his head as he covered his face, biting into the fabrics to silence himself.

Now, that wouldn't do at all.

Sebastian pulled off and gave the head of the boys cock a sharp, quick nip with his sharp teeth. The response was quiet a surprise; Ciel screamed slightly, back arching and eyes closed tight. Very interesting indeed.

Deciding to step it up a level, Sebastian pulled the boys legs further apart, dipping his head down and running his hot tongue over the boys puckering entrance.

"What! S-Sebastian! Ah! Don't i-its dirty!"

Sebastian wiggled his tongue around a little more, stretching the hole before sitting up, slipping a finger into the now wet hole; Ciel moaned at the feeling, thrusting his hips down slightly.

"Do you really wish me to stop young master?"

Ciel moaned at the words, shaking his head and biting down on his fist; he opened heavy lidded eyes and looked up at the gorgeous creature over him; the demon was made up of tight muscles, arms not to thick but so graspable, he watched as a bead of sweat trailed from the demons neck down his chest. He wanted to lick it up. He hardly noticed Sebastian add another two fingers except for that delicious pleasure pain.

When Sebastian deemed him ready, he lifted the boys legs to hook over his shoulders and pressed against his entrance, pressing in.

"Huh, ah ah ah aha!" Ciel moaned as he was slowly filled to the brim; the burning feel, the way he felt himself gripping at that hard cock buried deep inside of him.

Sebastian was panting; the boy was so tight, gripping at him so snugly. He let the boy adjust, then pulled out to the tip, thrusting back in… he kept thrusting, angling, looking for that one spot-

"AH! Oh fuck!" Ciel screamed out, breath hitching and moans flowing nonstop.

Sebastian thrust harder and faster, watching the withering moaning teen under him. The boy was so beautiful, all flushed and sweaty.

Ciel, this being his first time, arched and moaned deeply as he felt something explode in his belly; the come spurting over his stomach and chest. Sebastian smirked, thrusting harder and deeper as the tight heat became even tighter; he was not done, and so lifted the now limp body tightly against his chest, wrapping near lifeless arms around his neck as he buried his face into Ciel's flushed neck; the sweet smell of blood sang to him.

Ciel moaned as he was relentlessly pounded, his member become hard once more; suddenly he screamed as a searing pain erupted from his throat. He felt as if all the life, the heat was being pulled out of him. For a second he couldn't feel, couldn't think; it felt as if he was suspended into the air. Then he was grounded again, his body burning and singing with both pleasure and pain.

He couldn't take it anymore, coming again with a strangled scream.

Sebastian groaned; the taste of such sweet blood mixed with the even tighter feeling around his cock undid him; he came hard, filling Ciel. Ciel moaned weakly as he was filled with a warm feeling. He lay still, limply in Sebastian's arms. When the demon lay them down, Ciel was already asleep.

**~888~ slashy sex is now complete ~888~**

~888~

Ciel wake slowly, but he didn't move to open his eyes or leave the comforting warmth of Sebastian's arm's-

"MY! The blood looks so _lovely _with my bedding!" Grell's voice caused Ciel's eyes to snap open and see the flamboyant male leaning over the bed, smiling down at them.

"Hi Grell!" Ciel smiled, lifting his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes; he stopped though when he noticed his nails were the same black color Sebastian's were.

"Good morning Grell, thank you for allowing us to use you're apartment." Sebastian's deep voice sounded in Ciel's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "But why are you here?"

"Oh, I had to pack; me and the boys are going to America for a road trip."

Ciel liked the sound of that and swiveled around in Sebastian's arms. "Can we go?"

Sebastian looked at him with glowing demon eyes. "Of course."

Ciel smiled, then remembered his nails. "Sebastian, why are my nails black?"

Sebastian smiled then, lifting his hands to his lips.

"I changed you last night; your soul was already mine, now I simply can have you forever. "

Ciel was confused for a moment, then realization struck.

"You changed me? I'm a demon?"

"Yes, young one, just like me."

Ciel gave a squeal of joy, surprising Sebastian, and threw his arms around him. "Love you Sebastian." The boy whispered, snuggling close.

A still surprised demon smiled softly down at the boy. "As do I Bocchan, as do i."

**The end of Past Insanity!**

**Review, review, review!**

**Love you all! So I'm ganna do one more chapter, just to say thank you to all my reviewers, Fav'ers and Alert-er's. Just coz I love you guys.**

**Stay in tuned for the next story!**

**Love you lot, like jelly tots**

**Lisa ! ! ! !**


	7. Epilogue and Authors Thanx

**Epilogue**

**Yeah i said it was finished but it was kind of abrupt and I want to explain my reason for them bonking each other so soon. So here's a little something extra while I plan out the sequel.**

William and undertaker – who thankfully had his 'name' back in Grell's eyes – were sitting at the table of some cheap motel somewhere in Nebraska.

William looked at his older lover frowning slightly more than usual. He wanted to talk, a strange occurrence in itself, about something that had been bugging him since they had started this already so-far useless trip.

"Undertaker?" he started

The man in question giggled, looking over at the dark haired reaper.

"do you finally wish to discuss what had caused you to be so sour since we picked up Sebastian and Ciel for this trip?" he asked lightly, letting his hair fall to the side to turn knowing eyes on his normally expressionless lover.

"Well, I can't help but wonder; the demon I can understand, but how can the boy have given himself so freely, and only moments after they had met?"

"Oh that's easy!"

Both men were startled as Grell pounced on them; something that shouldn't have occurred as Grell was shopping with their other travel companions for that nights meal.

"And, pray tell, how is it 'easy'?"

"Well, just think; Sebastian has been waiting for Ciel for 130 years, and Ciel has been dreaming about Sebas-chan since he was ten… how can you not understand?"

William frowned; this was true, but how had his less-than-logical partner figured this out without him even getting an inkling of an idea. As if hearing his thoughts, Grell added off-handily.

"Ciel explained it to me during our 'girl-time'"

"Girl time, hee hee hee?"

"Well yes! Haven't you ever noticed? I am obviously the girl in our relationship-" undertaker smiled, nodding here. "- and Ciel is never going to dominate Sebas-chan! He doesn't even want to…"

Just as William was about to reply, the motel door burst open, and Ciel rushed in while Sebastian followed more calmly, carrying the food. "I finally figured out what we can do for fun!" he called out, stopping by the reapers.

"Oh and what's that?" Grell squealed, grapping the hyper boys hands.

"Well, I was thinking; I was pretty good at what I did when I was the Queen's puppy-dog-" "guard-dog" Sebastian corrected absently. "-and I heard that all over the world there are humans fixing supernatural problems! Demons, werewolves, ghosts! All matter of things! Their called hunters; and since you guys are part of the supernatural, you guys know these things, so why don't we… I don't know, have some fun?"

"You mean eradicate troublesome supernatural creatures?" William asked, actually liking the idea. "But would it not bother you that you will be hunting your kin?"

"Oh, please," Sebastian interjected with a sneer. "Only those in this room and angels are able to harm my kin; these hunters kill of souls that have deformed in hell and escaped; they are hardly worthy of the name 'demon', only one demon can measure near me and Ciel, and even in his inexperience, Ciel would be able to dispose of her with a simple flick of his wrist… so no, we will not care in the slightest."

The others thought it over, and then slowly, one by one, they each nodded.

Grell and Ciel cheered.

"Well, let's get hunting!" the red-head shouted.

**Hope that helps and I think it eases these guys more properly into the supernatural world…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and now for my thanks!**

**For those of you who have so kindly added my story to favorite:**

**Akumu Kagami **

**Angelo-Degaspera **

**arashi wolf princess **

**BunnyL **

**Celestia Fairchild **

**Denmark-CyanideDiamond-Alois **

**fallendestinyxx **

**Hikari Kaiya **

**kittyloverxox **

**ladyblanc **

**Myra90 **

**mystic luna mage **

**Narusha **

**Natrium111 **

**NikaStarlight **

**PennyBlu **

**Rain Megami **

**resha 31773 **

**Saya and Hagi together 4 ever **

**tat16 **

**TheLiteratureFreak **

**Tik-Tok-Sky **

**Validate0 **

**Viet TomTom **

**XxDevilxX199 **

**Xxxpinksakuraxxx**

**Thank you all, and happy you liked this story.**

**For all those who added this story to StoryAlert:**

**arashi wolf princess **

**black angel in love **

**Blanca 'the' Angel Loveless **

**Carrie2sky **

**Celestia Fairchild **

**CherryFlavouredPoison **

**Chibi Moko-chan **

**CuteKuriboh **

**Denmark-CyanideDiamond-Alois **

**DiYunjae **

**FlippyMuut **

**HarleyDavidsonGal **

**Hikari Kaiya **

**kittyloverxox **

**mudkiprox **

**Narusha **

**nekoFlein **

**NeverADullCheese **

**Obscurity Within Mercy **

**one-regret-103 **

**PennyBlu **

**powerkitty **

**promocat **

**Rafah MMC **

**Random Freaky Kid **

**RoseLady **

**save the sharks**

**ShatteredHeartandSoul **

**SparklingStarization **

**TheLiteratureFreak **

**Tik-Tok-Sky **

**Tristitia-The-Sin **

**VernadianQueen **

**wishingbell **

**Wolf-girl-Artemis **

**xBlackDragoonx **

**XDarklySkyX **

**xSilverWings **

**XxDevilxX199**

**Thank you all, loves you!**

**And finally, to you have reviewed, SO FAR.**

**Black angel in love**

**Ulquils-girl**

**Promocat**

**Ladyblanc**

**Darkangel048**

**ladyblanc **

**CherryFlavouredPoison **

**Hope Diamond **

**Ritsuka-chan1092 **

**black angel in love **

**mochiusagi **

**promocat **

**DarkAngel048 **

**Carrie2sky **

**xBlackDragoonx **

**Tik-Tok-Sky **

**CherryFlavouredPoison **

**Tik-Tok-Sky **

**promocat **

**xBlackDragoonx **

**kareso **

**Ayanda Majola **

**Hikari Kaiya **

**mochiusagi **

**DarkAngel048 **

**ShikiNurse**

**mudkiprox **

**PennyBlu **

**kareso **

**Hope Diamond **

**promocat **

**Gummybear. Michaelis **

**Tik-Tok-Sky **

**DarkAngel048 **

**Chibi Moko-chan **

**mochiusagi **

**CherryFlavouredPoison **

**black angel in love **

**Tik-Tok-Sky **

**Hope Diamond **

**xSilverWings **

**xSilverWings **

**powerkitty **

**THERE! I THINK THAT'S EVERYONE!... though if I repeated your name, sowi!**

**Any hoo, review, love you, please, will say on my twitter when when sequel comes out for those of you who follow me through that! BYE!**


End file.
